This is an application requesting support for the seventh Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on In Vivo Magnetic Resonance. This meeting will cover an array of topics spanning the use of magnetic resonance (MR) imaging and spectroscopy in cells, animals, and humans; addressing both basic research and clinical concerns. Particular emphases will be placed on just emerging technological, biological, and health related issues that will significantly impact the growth of this remarkable imaging field. The seventh conference will be held July 29 - August 03, 2012, at Colby College, Waterville, ME. The Chair of the In Vivo MRI Gordon Conference is Greg J. Stanisz, Ph.D., Professor in the Department of Medical Biophysics, University of Toronto, Toronto, ON, Canada and Academic Director of the Small Animal Imaging Facility, Sunnybrook Heath Sciences Centre, Toronto, ON. The vice-Chair is Penny Gowland, Ph.D., Professor of Physics & Astronomy, University of Nottingham, UK. The sixth In Vivo MR GRC was held in 2010. As detailed in this proposal, this conference was extremely successful (77% attendees evaluated this conference as the best scientific meeting attended in 2010). Notable advances in magnet field strength, instrumentation, imaging speed, and in a wide array of new imaging techniques, methods of data analysis on novel MRI contrast agents continue to create a rich environment for rapid growth. It is both timely and necessary to gather together the leading individuals and future investigators to address, in depth, as is done at no other scientific venue, the next ventures of this important field. The conference will include scientific sessions, each with two to three speakers and a discussion leader. There will also be poster sessions (most participants will be expected to present a poster) and discussions designed to facilitate close interaction between the participants. By design, GRC meetings are small by conventional standards (approximately 150- 200 participants) but participants will be invited and recruited in a manner to encourage and ensure attendance by a diverse group of junior and senior investigators representing academic and government institutions and individuals from corporate research programs. Students and postdoctoral fellows will be strongly encouraged to attend and student stipends to offset some of the conference costs will be offered to most of the student attendees. Young investigators will be included in the oral presentations. The support requested herein will be used to facilitate the attendance (conference fees and/or travel costs) of junior investigators (emphasis on women, minorities, and the disabled). PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Support is requested for the seventh Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on In Vivo Magnetic Resonance (July 29 - August 3, 2012). Magnetic resonance techniques play a critical role in the delivery of high quality health care. This meeting will emphasize just emerging technological, biological, and health related issues that will significantly impact the growth and application of this remarkable imaging field.